


Never Trust the Twins

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Magic, Missing Moments, Teasing, canon compilant, magical mishaps, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is annoyed that Harry never showed up to go flying.  He has a good excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

**Title:** Never Trust the Twins  
 **Summary:** Ron is annoyed that Harry never showed up to go flying. He has a good excuse.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** Garden Gnomes  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

Never Trust the Twins

Ron was annoyed. Harry had promised to go flying with him, and Ron couldn't find him anywhere. He flopped down at the table frustrated and a moment later was caught being idle by his mother. Cursing Harry up and down, Ron stomped outside to de-gnome.

He found a couple of garden gnomes and tossed them over the hedge. Then as he snatched up the next one it yelled, "Wait Ron, no!"

Startled, Ron stared at the ugly leathery creature and noticed a tiny lighting bolt scar on its forehead. Ron burst out laughing as Harry the Garden Gnome sat disgruntled in his palm.

"Oh Harry, I told you not to eat that box of chocolates from Fred and George."


End file.
